


Before the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good lord i love star wars, Pregnancy, Sorry for that ending, Space marriage, hanleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most adorable yet dysfunctional lovers in the galaxy end up with a kid. Here's how that started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Darkness

     Leia was a busy, busy woman. A natural born leader just like her mother. After nearly a lifetime of smuggling and running for his life, Han had no plans of slowing down either. There were days where they didn't see each other until late at night or early in the morning when they woke up before starting their busy days. They were almost too busy to get married. When Han proposed to her, she said 'later'. Granted, it was right after all the hullabaloo from the Empire and Vader died down. He decided to just wait until 'later' was sooner but things kept coming up.  

     But Leia had her qualms about marrying Han.

     Marriage was never in her thoughts, even as a young girl in Alderaan. She knew she had her duties as a princess and a leader; if she had to marry, it would be for politics. Love was... love was an untapped resource within her. She craved it though. Her mother told her she had too much love within her and it would take someone strong to hold all of that love. But love dies in your heart as quickly as seasons change. The older she got, the more than love died. Her life was on risk often, she was the galaxy's biggest rebel in the eyes of many other galactic leaders. At nineteen, she could've sworn her heart had died completely when Alderaan went vanished before her eyes. 

     But then she met them. 

     And she knew she was going to love that smuggling bastard the moment followed her into the trash compactor.

     Loving him was hard, but it was worth every moment of hardship. They were both risky and rebellious, even hot-headed. Han had never really been in love. The feeling was new. She was a princess and he was... he was a scoundrel, just like she said. But he'd capture every star in the sky if it stopped the nightmares that haunted her dreams, if it brought back Alderaaan, if it kept Luke safe no matter what. For the first time in his life, he had something real. Something he didn't have to barter or steal. Love was sometimes more difficult than paying debts and running from bounty hunters. he felt like he didn't deserve her. Often he believed he was right, which Leia quickly denied. 

     After months of non-stop missions and meetings and chasing after Luke, they had three days of peace. 

     Those three days of peace were lost soon. 

     "Leia?" Han rushed to the bathroom to see Leia on the floor, pale and sweaty. 

     "Don't come any closer, I'm ill." Leia waved him away. 

     Han, of course, did not listen. "We should see a doctor." 

     "I ate too many candies, Han. I'll be fine." She wiped sweat off her forehead. 

     Han rubbed her back and kissed her hair. He didn't leave, though. He sat with his back to the wall and quietly massaged her shoulders, even staying when she vomited again. This was love, was it not? He assumed as much. He'd never done this for anyone, except for when Chewie swallowed a piece of R2D2, but that was completely different. When Leia fell asleep, he gently scooped her in his arms and carried her to their bed. 

     "No more candies, princess." He kissed her forehead, wiping the sweat off his lips after.

     She was sick again the next morning, and the morning after that. But she had insisted Han go on a mission with Luke and Chewie. He went, hesitantly. His only reassurance was that Threepio was with her, he knew Threepio would take care of her, which was funny to him. When they got home, Leia was oddly quiet. He was tired, too tired to ask. That next morning, she wasn't sick anymore. He noticed she wore his pants, rolled up at the legs several times. He didn't question it. She ate a lot, which he liked. It meant he didn't have to worry about eating the vegetables she was always pushing him to eat. They ate like savages and it felt like when he and Chewie practically lived in Cantinas looking for work. 

     It was strange but he figured she was finally letting loose. She was living her life and seemed perfectly happy. He was happy too. 

     Waiting for Han to ask was slowly killing her. Her stomach was growing fast, the baby was growing fast. Luke swore the baby was going to be force-sensitive. Leia rolled her eyes at that, but she could feel it too. Her baby,  _Han and her baby..._ she could feel the light and the hope inside of her. Maybe it was a maternal instinct. She was suddenly filled with that overpowering love once more. Waiting for Han to ask her if she was pregnant was a chore, but the moments alone with her baby, her daughter, were special to her. He would know when the time was right. 

     "Is it mine?" Han whispered against her stomach. 

      Leia woke up with a start. "What?"

     "Is the baby inside your belly mine?" He sounded like a child. 

     "No, it's Lando's." She rolled her eyes, waking her up this early made her insufferably cranky. "Of course it's yours, Han." 

     He sighed and then looked at her, eyes wider than a moon. He touched her belly and panted. "Leia..."

     "Don't you dare panic on me, Han Solo." She laughed. 

     "We're having a kid! An actual baby." He put his hands all over her still-tiny belly. "I can't... this is great."

     That's when she started crying. Then he cried. He kissed her belly and spoke to the baby inside about piloting and politics and the entire galaxy. It only made her cry harder. 

    Han read books about parenting. He stopped smuggling. He went to work on the  _Falcon_ preparing her for a well-deserved trip to Naboo, like Leia wanted. Her mother was from Naboo, after all. Leia loved it there. She could lead there and Han could be a pilot. They talked about names for their daughter. Of course, Padmé was their final choice. She would have her father's last name, after many days of going back and forth on that decision. Solo was a smuggler's name, not the name of a princess. But Leia disagreed, saying it was going to be the name of their daughter.

    Daughter was soon son. The doctors laughed when the medical droid announced they were actually going to have a son. Han and Leia were shocked, but Luke knew. Luke told them the baby was a boy the minute he found out she was pregnant, which was before she even knew, something she really wanted to kick him in his Almighty Jedi ass for. She was just as force-sensitive as he, she just didn't need to use it like he did. However, the Force came in handy when she got pregnant to the point of not being able to walk as well as she used to. Having a son seemed just as lovely as having a daughter, of course. Nothing had really changed in her heart. She still felt the light and the hope she had always felt. 

    It was determined that the baby's name was going to be Ben, after old Ben Kenobi. 

    They were on the  _Falcon_ when she gave birth to Ben. Han had to land on Hoth. Thankfully, they had Luke with them. When she held Ben in her arms, she felt the light burn brighter than anything she ever felt. When she looked up to hand Ben to Han, she swore she saw her father. Not Bail Organa but Anakin Skywalker, like she had many moons ago at his funeral. 

    She had no qualms about marrying Han anymore. He would stay. He would be there for her and Ben. A moon later, they were married on Naboo. Her father and Obi-Wan Kenobi were present again, close to Luke who was holding Ben. 

   There was love and light in their lives. Light that never dimmed and love that never died off. It was idyllic, after years of war and hardships they finally found peace. Han taught Ben how to fly the  _Falcon_ while Leia taught him about politics and about his family history. It was perfect... 

  Until it was torn apart. 

   


End file.
